


Overboard

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Movie rewrite, No Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: Name a romantic movie that you wish you could turn in to a fic. I dated myself with naming the 1987 movie "Overboard" starring Goldie Hawn and Kurt Russell. Follow up was a writing challenge to rewrite a scene with the host ship.The scene is where they tell the story of why the ships horn blows three times.





	Overboard

Dean stood on the tread-worn deck in the moonlight sipping his cheap champagne and listening to sounds trickle through the open door from the band playing CCR inside the bar. Breathing in the sweet salt air he turned to Sam, “It’s so beautiful here. This is the best birthday I can ever remember.”

Sam slipped an arm around Dean’s waste and pulled him in close. Gazing in to those hypnotizing green eyes speckled with the reflection of holiday lights strung across the railing, “You’re beautiful.” They stood in that slip of time for what felt like an eternity.

A distant ship sounded its horn three times breaking the trance. Holding Sam close, Dean turned and looked out in to the darkness. Resting his head against Sam’s chest, “Why do you think they blow the horn three times when they come in to port?”

Sam rested his chin on Dean's soft crown. “They are signaling that they are coming home.” Sam tilted his face to lay his cheek on Dean’s head and closed his eyes as he recounted the legend, “There's an old tale of Roberto, a Lucian fisherman who met an attractive man, the most stunningly beautiful person he’s every seen in all his travels, when he came into a distant port. His name was Keran and they fell in love. Problem was, Keran's father was the territorial governor and he didn't want his only son winding up shunned and in a fruitless relationship with a poor fisherman, so he told Roberto to ship off, which he sadly did. But not before telling his true love that he'd be back for him when he gained riches to swain Keran’s fathers disappointment and that when he arrived, he would signal his return with three long blasts from the ships horn. Then he could dive off the rocks and swim out to the fishing boat and the two of them would be on their way, living happily ever after, sailing off into the sunset together.” Sam took a deep breath and realized Dean was no longer pressed to his chest and opened his eyes to see him staring in delight at the heartwarming story.

Dean smiling deeply finished his drink "I loved that story."

Sam kicked at a wood knot in the floor, “A year later, everything went as planned, but when he was swimming out to the boat, a thick fog rolled in and he couldn't find the boat. Roberto panicked and called out, "Keran! Keran!” and he responded, "Roberto!" Upon hearing that, he dove into the icy water and they...”

Dean, eyes alight, interrupted, “They kissed?

Sam chuckled, “No, they both drowned.”

Dean’s expression turned to shock and horror for a moment before looking back out in to the flickering night. “Whoa. Did NOT see that coming.”

Sam pulled Dean back to him, “Yea, but get this, the story says that they both reunited at the bottom of the sea and every time you see the ocean spray, it's them.”

Dean looked up in to the twinkling hazel eyes of the man he never wanted to spend another day without, “Making love?”

Sam blushed, “Yes," warmly pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead, "forever and ever. Because nothing in the Heavens or on Earth could keep them apart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving kudos and comments are like feeding goldfish - without them we just die off.


End file.
